


Someday

by sunshinekittyy



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, relationships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekittyy/pseuds/sunshinekittyy
Summary: After an unexpected twist of events and an accidentally slip-up, Buffy gets herself trapped in a web of lies. Unable to turn back, she sees herself posing as Jonah’s girlfriend for a month. What starts off as a fun way to know each other better and mess with people suddenly become way more complicated and serious than anticipated, especially when feelings start to get involved.





	Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bex and Bowie’s party, Buffy finds a way to have fun through the exhaustion and uncomfortableness when Jonah invites her to the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Andi Mack fanfic and my first written fanfic on AO3 so it might be a bit awkward and clumsy at first, but I promise it’ll get better! Here’s a fluffy Juffy fic for all your Juffy needs!

Buffy was sitting alone on one of the fancy chairs that was neatly placed while sipping some punch in a cup as she observed the people who were dancing all across the room. She watched the guests and the newly married couple, smiling slightly. They looked happy, she thought, and she was glad, because they deserved it, in the end. She noted the decoration, and the beauty of the room; clearly, Bex had succumbed to the temptation because this wedding seemed a lot fancier than Buffy would have expected; not too fancy, but still, she couldn’t consider it casual either. The ceremony was lovely, and she really liked the decor, but fancy parties had never been her cup of tea. She sat rather uncomfortably on her chair, awkwardly smoothing her red dress with her available hand. She had come here to the pleading cries of Andi, and she didn’t have the heart to refuse; after all, the girl had been waiting for that event since... well, since she met Bowie, basically. She glanced up at Andi. She was absolutely beaming, her eyes practically sparkling as she danced with her parents. This was surely one of the best days of her life, and Buffy didn’t blame her. She could go and join her, but she figured that Andi would want some alone time with her parents, and she had preferred to leave them be. She could also go dance with the other guests, but she felt too tired for that. The last week had been rather intense, and she hadn’t really had to the time catch up on the missing hours of sleep. She noticed Cyrus coming towards her and he sat on the chair next to her. 

“Cyrus! Hey” Buffy greeted. It was nice to have a bit of company, even though being alone hadn’t really bothered her. “What’s up?” 

“Exhausted” Cyrus admitted, seeming slightly out of breath. “I don’t even know why, maybe it’s because I was tired to begin with” he chuckled slightly. Buffy offered him a smile. 

“I can relate” she nodded with a chuckle. “I barely want to stand up” Cyrus smiled and she immediately took notice of how he not so discreetly glanced at the door. A wide grin came across Buffy’s face. 

“Are you watching for TJ ?” She inquired teasingly. The boy flushed and shook his head vigorously. 

“No, I’m not” 

“Cyrus...” 

“I swear!” He raised his hands to claim his innocence. “I already know that he’s coming anyways” 

“How so?”

“Because of Amber” Cyrus smiled. “There’s no way she’d miss an event like this” Buffy mirrored his expression. Amber had never said it explicitly, but Buffy and Cyrus both knew there were more to her feelings for Andi than just the friendship she claimed. The way she acted around her, or simply the way she looked at her, didn’t lie. It was clear that Amber would definitely show up and most likely drag her brother along with her. 

“You’re right, I forgot that detail” sometimes, it slipped her mind that Amber and TJ were related. 

“What about Jonah? Do you know if he’s coming?” Cyrus asked, because just like the Kippen, Jonah hadn’t arrived yet. Buffy scoffed. 

“Of course he will. It’s Jonah. He’d never miss something like this, especially not if it means so much to Andi” that boy was too nice to refuse an invitation. Buffy laid back on her chair, sighing deeply. 

“You sure you’re okay? You look exhausted” Cyrus commented, frowning slightly. 

“I am” Buffy smiled. 

“But it’s fine, I’ll live with it. I couldn’t just not come” hopefully the few soft drinks she had taken since the beginning would give her enough energy to help her not fall asleep half way through. It had started barely an hour ago, but it felt like ages for her. She suddenly caught something from the corner of her eye and turned her head, a smile on her face. 

“Well, well, look who finally showed up” she nudged Cyrus and pointed towards the entrance, where TJ and Amber were standing. Cyrus tried to hide the smile that was slowly growing on his face, in vain. He cleared his throat. 

“I see” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want to go over there” Cyrus pushed Buffy’s arm, making her laugh. 

“Stop” 

“Either way, you’re going to have to talk to him because he looks like he wants to come over here” TJ had seemed to have spotted them because he was looking in their direction, smiling at them. Amber, on the other hand, had already disappeared in the crowd, probably looking for Andi. 

“Go on, go to him” Buffy nodded in TJ’s direction. Cyrus shook his head vigorously. 

“I’m not leaving you alone” he said firmly. 

“Listen, I appreciate it, but really, I don’t mind. I want you to go there. I’ll be fine, I promise” she assured him, but the other boy gave her an uncertain look. 

“I feel bad leaving you here, though” 

“Don’t. I’ll probably come and join you in a few” she waved her hand. Cyrus finally gave in, sighing. 

“Fine. But only because you keep insisting” he paused. “But you need to promise you won’t sit here all evening” 

“I promise”

“Alright” he finally stood up, giving Buffy one last glance before walking off. Buffy knew Cyrus was probably going to think about it and feel bad until she came in and joined everyone, but she couldn’t let him stay with her. As much as she enjoyed his company, she knew that he was dying to spend more time with TJ, even though he would, of course, never admit that. Amber wasn’t the only one with a painfully obvious crush; Cyrus wasn’t that quite better either. He never told her, but he didn’t have to, she already knew. To know if TJ reciprocated his feelings or not was trickier, considering he was hard for her to read compared to Cyrus, but Buffy was almost completely certain that he did. She watched them walking towards the dance floor, smiling while taking another sip of her punch. She put the cup down and suddenly felt something touch her shoulder, making her turn around abruptly. She was greeted with a familiar smiling face. 

“Jonah!” Buffy grinned at him, happy that he had finally showed up. 

“Heyy!” The smile never left his face as he sat on the same chair Cyrus had sat on a barely a few seconds ago. He seemed to be holding something in his hands, probably the newlyweds’ presents. 

“Did you just show up?” She questioned him. It seemed like a dumb thing to ask, but it could be possible that he had been there for a while; after all, Buffy wouldn’t know, she hadn’t really been paying attention. 

“Yup!” The enthusiasm that could be heard in each of his replies made her smile slightly. “You’re the first person I saw when I arrived, so I thought I’d say hi” he was grinning so widely. “I’m not late, am I?” An expression of slight worry suddenly washed over his face, and Buffy shook her head. 

“Nah. They haven’t served yet, I think there were some difficulties with the chef, so you’re good” he seemed relieved, and his smile grew right back on his face. He was now looking at Buffy curiously. 

“And you? You’re not joining the others?” 

“I... well, I am going to eventually, I just... at this point, it‘s just pure laziness” she admitted with a slight chuckle. It was such an odd feeling, being stuck between two. On the one hand, she judged that she had sat on that chair long enough, and was finally ready to join the others; on the other, however, she found a certain comfort at sitting and simply observing. “Feel free to drag me if you desire” she was going to be dragged anyways, she thought with a certain amusement as she remembered the promise she had made to Cyrus earlier. 

“I’m going to go greet the Mack, and then I’m back at you” Jonah finally stood up and walked towards Bex and Bowie as Buffy finally rose from her chair. She could immediately feel the bottom of her dress brush on her bare legs and the weird tingle in her feet from staying in the same position for too long. She looked around the crowd, trying to spot her friends while she waited; it wasn’t hard to spot Cyrus and TJ, who were standing completely in the middle. Not too far from there, she could see Amber, who was standing next to Andi with a smile as the other girl spoke to Jonah. That boy was practically beaming as he was talking to her, all while playing with his hair. Buffy caught herself observing him; she so rarely saw him dressed so formally. He had traded his usually very casual clothes for a suit, and she had to admit that it fit him well. She didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts any further because she immediately shook them off, shaking her head as Jonah walked back in her direction. She started to wonder if it was a mistake to stand up. 

“Hey! You ready to hit the dance floor?” _with my face? Sure_ , she thought to herself. Buffy felt like her exhaustion was catching up to her. She offered Jonah a weak smile. 

“Why not?” She slowly followed the boy, careful not to bump into someone else, or worse, step on someone’s foot. There were too many people, it was too crowded, and to Buffy, it smelled of fruit punch and sweat. Not really appealing, but she tried to ignore it. Jonah stopped walking, and turned to her. He must have noticed the look on her face, because his expression soften. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it easy” as if it was on cue, the upbeat and intense music that previously played changed to a smoother, slower tune. The people around them, who were previously jumping their life away, stopped. 

“What... what is happening?” For a second, Buffy wasn’t sure whether it was Jonah or herself who asked that, because that was the exact thought that crossed her mind at that moment. People seemed to move, as if they were trying to find themselves a partner... the realization hit her like a truck, and she gasped, practically horrified. Jonah seemed to have caught on at the same time. 

“Slow dance” they spoke out at the same time, glancing at each other. It took Buffy a lot to not groan out loud; she had gone to a few other weddings in the past, she knew this was coming, and yet it still managed to take her by surprise. At previous events, she had been excused from this kind of dances that she disliked, being considered too young or simply her mother being understanding. Now, she couldn’t escape because not only were people her age doing it, but she was in the middle of the crowd, stuck between dozens of other people. _Great._

__“What do we do?” Buffy asked Jonah, as she looked around at the pairs forming. She really started to question the choices she made._ _

__“I mean... we could give it a shot?” He suggested, his eyebrows raised. Buffy felt like she didn’t really have a choice, at this point._ _

__“I’ve... never done this before” she admitted awkwardly._ _

__“Me neither” Jonah shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we can’t try” he was being so casual and optimistic about it, she didn’t even have the heart to say no._ _

__“Fine” she finally sighed. She stepped closer to him, glancing around at the others to orient herself on where to place their hands. “Um okay so you...” Buffy observed a specific couple near by. “You need to put your hand on my waist”_ _

__“Like this?” The contact of his hand on her waist made her shiver._ _

__“Yeah...” she put her hand on his shoulder. “And we need to hold hands” how and why did this have to be so complicated? She felt Jonah’s hand grabbing hers. When she turned to him, he was looking at her, probably waiting for her approval._ _

__“Are we good?” This was awkward, she hated it. She cleared her throat._ _

__“Uh yeah” she silently replied, looking back at him after a deep breath. Jonah gave her a smile._ _

__“How do we move our feet?”_ _

__“I dunno”_ _

__“Well” he chuckled. “Let’s just wing it then” winging it was probably not the best idea; the pair kept bumping into other people, stepping on each other’s feet, and basically just looking awkward. It didn’t help that they kept discretely talking to each other, which seemed to bother their neighbours._ _

__“I think we’re ruining the romantic vibe” Jonah whispered to Buffy with a hint of amusement in his tone. The girl laughed softly._ _

__“I think so too” she didn’t expect to be so entertained and amused by having her foot being stepped on, or looking like a fool in front of everyone, but here she was. She looked into Jonah’s green eyes. “I, for one, think we’re doing an okay job, considering we’re both new at this” she smiled softly, and he turned her smile._ _

__“I agree.” For a short while, Buffy didn’t try to glance at the others, nor try to whisper some kind of joke to lighten the mood. It only lasted a few seconds, but she caught herself staring. It was completely random, practically innocent, but it happened, and she didn’t try to look away... at least not until she realized what she was doing. This was why she hated these kind of dances; the proximity with the other person was bound to create awkward situations. She was almost too happy when the song finally ended. It had been, what, five minutes top, but to Buffy, it lasted an eternity. It wasn’t a horrible five minutes, but she’d rather not think about it. When they finally stepped away from each other, Buffy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The music had gone back to the upbeat and intense music she was used to hearing. She smoothed her dress again._ _

__“You got moves, Driscoll” Jonah complimented, probably referring to her earlier attempts at slow dancing. It almost frustrated her that he wasn’t as flustered as she was. It was probably the few hours of sleep that she was lacking that made her so prone to these distractions; she gave herself a mental note to remember that the next time she was invited to a formal event._ _

__“Thank you. You weren’t too bad yourself” she smiled, nudging him a bit._ _

__“Hey, I think the photographer took a few picture of us” he pointed out as he nodded in direction of said photographer, who was walking around, trying to find the best angles for his picture. Buffy laughed._ _

__“At least our foolery will be immortalized” luckily for Buffy, who was starting to get hungry, it was soon announced that the food was ready, and the guests were invited to take their seats for the main course. Andi had purposely reserved a table for her friends, so there were no strangers at the table where Buffy sat. Sitting between Cyrus and Jonah and facing Andi, she definitely felt more comfortable than she did before. Suddenly it just looked like an ordinary meal with her friends, and she didn’t feel the uncomfortableness that came with these type of parties. She was glad, in the end, that Bex had gone her own way, and hadn’t listened to Cece’s suggestions, because it would’ve been, to her at least, way too over the top. She gave the room another global look; the guests seemed happy, the servers were walking around, taking people’s orders, and the newlyweds, who were sitting at their own table, seemed to be laughing together. As she raised her glass to clink it with the others, she felt happy that she decided to come after all._ _

____


End file.
